Accidents Happen
by Rinoa
Summary: Bwahaha....I'm sooo evil...well, this is the continuation from Revealed, part 3 of the whole series, and this series is much better than my Destination For Love series (DFL), an accident I am happy about happened....hehe, cmon and read it already!!


From Sora's POV 

Accidents Happen

Taichi's head was gently resting on my lap as I sat on the ground beside him. Stroking his hair, I softly whispered, "Taichi....Taichi, wake up." 

Nothing. He didn't move. I cnecked to see if he was still breathing...._Thank God he still is_, I thought. Taichi had been unconcious for over 8 hours, and it was already dark. Once again, I shook him to try waking him up again. However, no matter how hard I tried, he wouldn't budge. 

After waiting for another 30 minutes, I finally gave up and carried him to the campsite. He was much lighter than I suspected, because I had no trouble lifting him at all. I set him down into his sleeping bag, and, realizing that I wasn't tired, walked to the beach. 

I removed my shoes and socks, rolled my pants up to my knees, and walked into the wild ocean until the water barely reached my shin. It was unusually cold, and the tide had never been more rough since the past 3 months. _Wow_, I thought, _Three months. More than three months. More than three months in the digiworld. Why did I have to be one of the digidestined anyway? Why couldn't I just be a normal kid, like Makoto or Nikk? Or Della? Or Melissa? Or Buddy??? Why? Well, at least Taichi's here. That's good enough for me. Of course, things will be much better when....if.....we get back to the normal world. But I don't think that's even possible. We've been struggling to escape this planet....island....whatever it is....for about four months, and even with Koushiro around we haven't found any solutions. I can't understand, I really miss home. Why me? Why any of us? Why did this world even have to exist?_ There I was, standing in the ocean, resisting the harsh waves, lost in my own thoughts. I sensed something beside me. At first, I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me. But then, I heard someone whisper, "Is everything alright?" 

Knowing it was Taichi, I quickly grabbed him, cried, closed my eyes, and kissed him. After a few seconds, I slipped my tongue in. I really needed someone after all of this trouble, and here Taichi was, caring for me, helping me, being there for me. As soon as I released, he and I started gasping. But when I opened my eyes, I blushed even darker than the darkest crimson red. 

The boy I had kissed wasn't Taichi. 

My eyes popped open and my jaw dropped. I attempted to step back, but the waves were just too strong for me. "I...I'm so sorry...I didn't know it was you, I thought you were...." I began but quickly cut the last word off, not wanting anyone to know that Taichi and I were together already. 

The boy didn't say anything. He looked dazed, and he was blushing a light pink. He probably wasn't used to this, and he was still a little out of breath. 

I looked down at my feet, embarassed that I had actually kissed Koushiro....._Well, I thought he was Taichi, so really, it's not a big deal...right? He's just a friend, right? Oh he's so cute!! Wait, did I just think that? NO, I didn't. Ok, I'm probably just totally shocked so I'm thinking of him like that. Yeah, he's a good kisser. WHAT? WHAT DID I JUST THINK? No, he kissed me? NONONONONONO!!!! Maybe I did all the work. WAIT, no, WHY didn't I look at him before doing that? Well still that was great....shut up! I'm the one that did all the 'good' kissing, I'm just a really good kisser...SHUT UP SORA! He's too smart for you, freak! Hey, I'm not a freak!! Oh, just be quiet, STOP thinking._ I looked up at Koushiro. He was still staring at me with a surprised look frozen on his face. 

"I thought you were someone else," I finished my sentence. There was now no doubt that Koushiro was confused, suspicious, and curious. 

"Wh--who?" He managed to ask. 

"Umm, can we just forget anything ever happened?" I asked pleadingly. He nodded and went behind me, as if to start the scene over. (*a/n: It's not my fault that I think Koushiro and Sora are totally kyoot together!) 

"S-so........is-is everything al-..alright??" Koushiro stuttered. 

"I.....I guess," I replied, looking out to the ocean. 

"What's wrong?" He finally almost talked normal again. 

"Well, it's just, first of all...why? Why us? Why did we have to be chosen? I never wanted to have a complicated life like this. I just wanted to be a normal kid! Hey, that reminds me of Sailor Moon...that's exactly what she said. But it's true!" I looked at Koushiro, eyes welling up with tears. "Why does this world even have to exist?" 

"Oh, Sora, I know that deep inside, you're really quite happy about this. You love Biyomon, I know, and obviously someone in our group." 

I re-thought what I was going over before Koushiro came to me. I realized that Koushiro was almost right. As long as Taichi's here with me. "As long as Taichi's here with me." I closed my eyes and felt the soft sea breeze warm my face. 

Koushiro didn't say anything. He just smiled. The breeze went away and I suddenly shot my eyes open. "What did I just say?" 

"Don't worry," Koushiro assured, "I knew about it all along." 

"About what?" I asked nervously. 

"You and Taichi, of course!" 

"But...but....but...." 

"Look, if you think logically, it's perfectly obvious that you like Taichi. The first person you called two days ago when I was posessed was Taichi. And yesterday, you and Taichi were trying your hardest to avoid eachother. I got suspicious then because you and Taichi have always had some sort of bond...since I met you two, you seemed like best friends." 

"We were, and still are," I cut him off. "But what does that prove?" 

"Why would two best friends suddenly avoid eachother? Maybe because they are too nervous to let anyone know that they were together, or did something together that I won't say..." 

"Koushiro, that's not true..." 

"Sora, look, I'm smart, I know these things...you have nothing to hide from me, ok? You can trust me, and if anything happens to you, I'll always be here for you. I know you feel uncomfortable living in the digiworld with a bunch of kids that you never knew before, but you know that you love everyone here, especially Taichi, and you'd be happy knowing that everyone was safe, even though we are living in this strange world. You're like a sister to me, Sora, and even though I'm younger than you, there are plenty of things I can do for you, I can give you advice, help you with your life, comfort you when you're sad..." Koushiro trailed off. 

"That part's Taichi's job." I regretted what I said. Koushiro looked hurt at what I said. 

"Sorry, Koushiro, I didn't mean that, I mean, you're like my brother Koushiro and yes, I do love you but Taichi, he's...he's...we...I love him a different way." 

"I know, Sora. And I understand...I just wanted to let you know that I'll always be here for you..." Koushiro turned around and started to walk away, but I went to him and hugged him, silently crying, but smiling. He hugged me back and smiled, comforting me. I felt like a helpless little girl, with Koushiro there to help and comfort me. 

_Taichi could never be him. I'll always love Taichi, but no one can be more comforting, loving, and brotherly than Koushiro._ I squeezed him once more, then let go. We quietly walked to where Taichi was and once again, tried to wake him up. Koushiro and I tried standing him up and leaning him against a tree, wetting his face with ocean water, but it didn't help. 

"Hey, I have a flashlight," Koushiro said. He pulled it out of his pocket and shined it in Taichi's face. "WAKE UP!" he yelled in his ear. 

Taichi awoke with a start. "S...Sora......?" were his first words. 

"Right here Taichi," I replied. 

"......Koushiro?" He looked to his left and found Koushiro putting his flashlight back in his pocket. 

"Yes?" He asked. 

"Oh, nothing...I...I thought I was dying....I saw the light...." Taichi was obviously a little drowsy. 

Koushiro and I snickered as I told him it was just the flashlight Koushiro was putting to his eyes. 

"Oh...ok, well that's good, atleast I didn't almost die." 

"Why did you faint anyway?" I asked. 

"Huh? Because.....because...." Taichi looked like he was thinking very hard to remember why he had fainted. "Because Mimi likes Jyou!" 

"OH GOOD GOD!!!!!" Koushiro yelled as he stumbled backwards into me and we both fell to the ground. 

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!?" I asked, startled. 

"YES!!!! Mimi was DREAMILY gazing at him, and when he took his shirt off, Mimi totally freaked out, but I knew she was enjoying the sight...I couldn't take it, and I fainted." 

"Well, what's so bad about Mimi liking Jyou that would make you faint?" Koushiro asked us. 

"Because!" I yelled. "Mimi's supposed to be with Yamato! They like eachother! Ask them! No, wait, they'll kill us...but they do!" 

"Great," Koushiro thought out loud, not knowing Taichi and I could hear him, "Now that's three people competing for her.." 

"WHAT!?!?!?!?" Taichi and I both yelled at the same time, jumped five feet into the air and got sweat drops on our heads. 

"TWO...TWO, sorry, I meant TWO..yeah, Yamato and Jyou...who else would be competing for her? Hehe....only Yamato and Jyou, Takeru's too young, Taichi already has Sora, and me...well, I have my computer, right? Heeeee..." Koushiro also got that famous japanese anime oversized sweat drop on his head. 

"Koushiro and Mimi sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow, pleast stop that," Taichi was getting hit by Koushiro on the head. 

"I do NOT like her!!!" He protested. 

"You said I can tell you everything, well you can tell me everything, Koushiro, admit it, you like her. I won't tell, don't worry." I comforted him. 

"How did you know though?" 

"Did you see how startled you looked when you found out that we heard you say 'three' and then you said that you had the computer, hah, well that's a lame excuse." Taichi said all really fast. 

"Well that's just great I guess I don't have that secret anymore," Koushiro grumbled. 

With Koushiro and I helping Taichi walk back to the campsite (he was extremely exhausted even after more than 7 hours of sleep) and when we got there, I layed Taichi in his sleeping bag as Koushiro put a pillow under Taichi's head. 

When I finished settling Taichi in his sleeping bag, I looked back to see Koushiro trying once again to snatch his laptop from Yamato's tight grip, but then I pulled him out of the way, hugged him, and said goodnight as I cuddled into my sleeping bag and fell asleep instantly. 

_I was sitting in a dark room on a small red cushioned chair. Taichi and Koushiro came up to me. _

"Sora, you must choose one of us," Taichi said, "You can't have both." 

"What are you talking about??" I asked startled. "You know I love you! Koushiro's just a brother!" 

Suddenly, a dark heavy cage fell upon Koushiro and he was trapped in there with pleading eyes. 

"NOOO!!!" I yelled. I tried to run to where Koushiro was, but I couldn't budge an inch. "What's going on? Koushiro please please don't be hurt! I'm sorry!" 

"So you have chosen Taichi. I...I understand," Koushiro let go of the bars and sat hugging his knees, silently sobbing. 

I shot up and my eyes opened wide. Breathing hard, I looked around to see everyone sleeping comfortably in their sleeping bags...except for Koushiro, who had his eyes slightly open, staring at Mimi. _Must have been a nightmare_, I thought. Not being able to sleep, I walked over to Koushiro and he sat up. 

"You really like her?" I asked. 

"Yes." 

"Koushiro, please, don't get me wrong, I'll always love you, but I can only love you as a brother. Taichi's the one who I love as a boyfriend. Please don't feel left out, I still love you, I won't ignore you." 

"What are you talking about?" Koushiro asked, confused. 

"Oh, well..you see, I had this dream, and, well, oh forget it. As long as you and Mimi can get together, I'll be alright. 

He nodded and I went back to my sleeping bag. When I got comfortable, I opened my eyes and looked at Taichi. He was looking back at me smiling. I smiled back and we both closed our eyes and fell asleep, dreamless. 

To be continued on "Finally, you broke his heart" *** 

Short, yes I know.....but I couldn't think of anything!!! Though the Koushiro and Sora accident was pretty cool......>=) hehe... 

Luv,   
Sora K.


End file.
